virtuouskingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
AceBeast
---- AceBeast of the Aether realm( エース獣 Ace Beast ), is the infamous hero that saved the Fallen Kingdom on it's brink of extinction by the Rebel Kingdom. Without a doubt, he is one of the most powerful characters in the series and is considered to be "Dominant". Alongisde Yangze and ZeroSanzo , they thrive to defeat the cause of The Great Incident that nearly destroyed the overworld. He is one of the main protagonist of the series/server. He is the only known Aether being with unique powers that are surprisingly similar to Yangze's Ender powers and Zero's Nether powers. His Aether powers dominates the overworld with lightning and thunders and is known to have virtually no weaknesses so far asides from facing him with sheer force and mastered strategies. 'Appearance' Ace is a young man of relatively tall height and is athletically wiry with a lean but powerful build. He bears a pair of blue eyes that glows whenever he releases a huge amount of his powers and the intensity of his gaze is known to intimidate others. He has a fair complexion and has a unique relatively long white colored hair with bangs to frame his face. His most distinctive feature is his Wither mask which he uses to conceal his identity or to supress his powers. Ace's attire changes uniquely according to different chapters. Ace's attire consists of a white cloak with white linings and several buckles. Underneath his white cloak consists of black attire that has several buckles and straps to carry his weapons. Ace carries a special holster for his katana and his bow that he periodically uses for battles. This form of attire is worn underneath Ace's second attire and is the enables Ace to fight in his full potential. Ace's second attire consists of mainly armors made out of an extremely dense and tough ore that weighs roughly around a ton, only a few characters is known to be able to use this armor including Xemnus and most likely the 2 other guardians. This attire provides Ace an impressive defense that is known to be able to withstand severely damaging attacks and even Zero's fire. Due to the heavy weights of this armor, Ace's speed is sacrificed for defense but he is still shown to be able to keep up with even Yangze's speed which amazes everyone. 'Personality' Ace has always been an inscrutable and enigmatic individual. He is very silent and will only speak when necessary. He showed virtually no emotions and his presence is powerful and intimidating. Despite his cold exterior, he is a different individual inside with deep care towards his comrades. He is a character that has shown to achieve perfect self control which made him one of the most effective combatant around. He is shown to be highly perceptive, observant, discerning, analytical, and intelligent, something even Xemnus acknowledged. He was very quick-witted, controlled, disciplined and clear-headed, quick-thinking, showing a great maturity, responsibility and intuitiveness; rarely being caught off guard or deceived. At a young age, he already has knowledge that are on a par with the 3 former realm guardians. He has the ability to foresee the outcome of battles at some time. While Ace is a powerful combatant, he has never been arrogance and is shown to be commenting on his opponent of their abilities. He dislikes involving in pointless combats and will try to avoid it as much as possible ,however if conditions persists, he will not hesitate to end the battle as quickly as possible. 'History' During the battle of The Fallen Kingdom with the Rebel Kingdom. He foresees that the Fallen Kingdom is ready to be fallen once more hence its' name. Before it could, he summoned himself to the overworld with a powerful lightning strike from the skies and easily turn the tides of battles to the Fallen Kingdom's side. The battle was nearly won as there was almost too many people joining the battle from the Rebel Kingdom. Ace fought bravely but sensed that a Nether like being coming and so it does, a Nether portal was summoned and a young man named ZeroSanzo appeared , immediately releasing a powerful heat blast that completely annihilated the Rebel Kingdom. To Ace's suprise, ZeroSanzo engaged Ace in a reckless and brief battle that ended quickly with Ace emerging victory with no difficulty. Both of them agreed to work together as they have the same goals in mind. Shortly that night, a mysterious Ender portal was summoned and a white enderman came out. The White enderman named MorphaYangze immediately explains the while situation to prevent confusion and the trio formed an alliance to work together to bring Herobrine( The cause of the Great Incident ) down once and for all. 'Story' nil...not yet 'Abilities' Ace is an undoubtedly an immensely powerful fighter. So much that his powers rivals those of the former guardians whom was considered the most powerful beings alive. Ace was able to dominate Xemnus single handedly in a physical battle and are able to ultimately defeat him by summoning his most powerful lightning technique that completely overwhelmed Xemnus, something that even Yangze and ZeroSanzo couldn't achieve while fighting Xemnus together. Ace is shown to possess immense strength comparable to Xemnus as he was able to overpower Xemnus who is shown to have massive strength( the latter being weakened at that time) . Due to his lightning powers which travels the same speed as the speed of light, he is extremely fast and are able to keep up or even outmaneuver against Yangze's warping speed and even matches with Zero's super enhanced speed. Ace has a unique body that is as dense as an obsidian which contributes to his extreme levels of durability which is made even stronger with his armors and powers. Due to the nature of his powers, Ace is shown to have agility that is greater than Yangze's and is shown to perform combo moves that are near impossible to evade. His power revolves around lightning which is itself an extremely powerful power compared to normal power users. In natural thunderstorms weather, Ace's powers magnifies to a high level and is shown to be able to instantaneously regenerate upon lightning strikes. The most notable trait of this power is his extreme increase in speed and agility that far dominates Zero's super enhanced speed and agility through the use of his fire cloak. Every swing of Ace's swords or fists causes a lightning to be sent down which increases his attack powers considerably. He can regenerate health and staminsa upon being hit by his own/natural lightnings. Overall, this made Ace an exceptionally powerful and dominating combatant. He is shown to be able to defeat several high level opponents with little difficulty with little to no use of his lightning powers. His most powerful lightning technique so far in the series involves a single shot of his special arrow which instantaneously and constantly showers his opponents with extremely powerful lightnings. Should his opponents run away, Ace can aim his bow to tail his opponents. So far, Ace's power has shown virtually no weaknesses in the series. Trivia *His power is said to be on equal grounds with the 3 Legendary guardians. *He is the only character known to defeat Xemnus so far. *Ace's most recent anime watched is Shingeki No Kyoujin. *Ace is the owner of the Virtuous Kingdom Brunei minecraft server alongside ZeroSanzo. *He is ranked either 1st or 2nd in terms of speeds and are on par with Yangze. *Ace is damn serious and cool in real life, sometimes scary o_O ( by writer ). Category:Characters